


Karasuno GAYS

by Tsukookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kageyama Tobio, Angst and Humor, Aromantic, Aromantic Kozume Kenma, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, Karasuno Family, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Trans Female Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukookie/pseuds/Tsukookie
Summary: Hinata decides to make a group chat and soon others follow in his foot steps.Maybe it wasn't quite a good idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters at first
> 
> Daichi- CaptainDeadchi  
> Suga- Sugarmommy  
> Asahi- Imnotadelinquent  
> Noya- Bro×4  
> Tanaka- Bro×5  
> Ennoshita- Stop  
> Narita- Bored-af  
> Kinoshita- Kinkshamed  
> Kageyama- Killersetter  
> Hinata- BouNcE-Y_thing-Y  
> Tsukishima- Salt  
> Yamaguchi- Must_protect  
> Yachi- Verymuchnervous  
> Kiyoko- Mange-dtolivethislong

3:46 pm  
BouNcE-Y_thing-Y added Killersetter, Salt, Must_protect, Verymuchnervous, Bro×4, Bro×5, Stop, Sugarmommy, Kinkshamed, Bored_af, CaptainDeadchi, Imnotadelinquent, and Mange-dtolivethislong to Karasuno Gays

3:48 pm  
BouNcE-Y_thingY: What's up sluts

Salt: Why are you quoting 50% off? 

Sugarmommy: Hinata you are now my favorite child

CaptainDeadchi: Why im i not surprised 

Bro×4: SHOUYOOOOO

BouNcE-Y_thingY: NOYAAA SENPAI 

Stop: stop

Verymuchnervous: nice name Sho

BouNcE-Y_thingY: gahh tbanks 

Salt: thanks*

BouNcE-Y_thingY: SHUT UPPP 

Salt: Wow ok, rude

Imnotadeliquent: what is this

Kinkshamed: Hell in the form of a group chat

BouNcE-Y_thingY: not yet

Salt: Yet

Killersetter: Shouyo you're username name is giving me a headache. 

BouNcE-Y_thingY: lik u couid do bettw 

Salt changed BouNce-Y_Thingy to Idoit 

Idoit: rood

CaptainDeadchi: I think he meant for it to be rude Hinata 

Bro×5: OooOo Shouuyooo

Bro×4: Shouyo kags got anything to say;);) 

Bro×5: ;);););) 

Killersetter: not really 

Idoit: no

Bro×5: ;(;(;(;(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet friends help eachother out
> 
> Tired_kitten: Kenma
> 
> Cutie-120: Yamaguchi

Private chat between Tired_kitten and Cutie-120

1:36am  
Cutie-120: I'm guessing your awake 

Tired_kitten: always

Tired_kitten: why are you up? 

Tired_kitten: Don't you go to school 

Tired_kitten: is something the matter? 

Cutie-120: Ya, I do go to school. Yes something is the matter

Tired_kitten: What's wrong? 

Cutie-120: I just want to come out to my friends but I'm scared they will reject me

Tired_kitten: Why do you think that 

Tired_kitten: If they're your friends would they really reject you? 

Cutie-120: no but

Cutie-120: Listen I don't know 

Cutie-120: my friends are my team mates and if I tell them they might kick me off the team 

Cutie-120: there is trans people on the team but trans girls are not shown as much respect, I guess

Tired_kitten: I don't know you personally but I went through the same thing 

Tired_kitten: if you trust someone enough tell them

Tired_kitten: how many people have you told? 

Cutie-120: a few people 

Cutie-120: the ones Im really close with

Tired_kitten: and how did they react 

Cutie-120: really good

Tired_kitten: are you on a boys team

Tired_kitten: what sport? 

Cutie-120: ya, volleyball 

Cutie-120: it sounds weird but I like it there 

Cutie-120: I don't want to move to the girls team

Tired_kitten: its not weird, if your comfortable with the boys team do what you want 

Tired_kitten: I would just come out and tell them but don't feel like your being pressured 

Tired_kitten: maybe have one of your friends that know right next to you 

Tired_kitten: or tell them in text form

Cutie-120: I guess I could text them 

Cutie-120: we have a team group chat so it makes it really easy ig

Cutie-120: but how would I say it? 

Tired_kitten: "I'm a girl" 

Cutie-120: straight to the point 

Cutie-120: Ill do it

Tired_kitten: ok

Tired_kitten: now go to bed 

Cutie-120: finnnnne

Cutie-120: good night

Tired_kitten:gn


	3. Chapter 3

7:27pm

Stop: Mom, Dad, family 

Stop: If I don't make this out alive 

Stop: Scatter my ashes at a McDonald's 

Sugarmommy: Ennoshita?!? 

Sugarmommy: Whats happening?? 

Stop: Tanaka and Noya are coming to my house to kill me

Idoit:!!! 

Stop: just because ive never seen Voltron

Sugarmommy: oh

Idoit: WHAY YOVE NVER SERN VOLTRON

Stop:.... no? 

Idoit:!!!! 

CaptainDeadchi: I'm sorry Enno but you have to die

CaptainDeadchi: Voltron is my shit

Killersetter: Pidge is my favorite 

Stop: I'M SORRY

Bro×5: ENNOSHITA I CANT BELIEVE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT

Bro×5: BTW UNLOCK YOUR DOOR 

Bro×4: ME AND TANAKA ARE A BLOCK AWAY

Stop: WTF

Salt changed Stop to Dead™

Salt: you know he dead

Must_protect: Tsukki shut up you only started Voltron about a month ago 

Salt: yes but I already watched season 5 unlike you

Must_protect: I'm waiting for Shouyo! But he kepts procrasstanting watching the last episode of season 4!!! 

Idoit: whaya thw piont if Keith is gonne 

Salt: how is Keith the only thing you spelled right

Idoit: Keith is bae

Verymuchnervous: True True 

Dead™: FUCK THEY'RE HERE

Bro×4: ALRIGHT WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU FUCKER

Dead™: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS 

Verymuchnervous: Voltron has been out for years how have you never seen it

Dead™: I DON'T HAVE A NETFLIX ACCOUNT 

Dead™: ICA HER THE FOTSTEPS 

Bro×4:...... if you didn't have a account 

Bro×5:....... you could have told us

Dead™: YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME TIME BEFORE YOU SAID YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY WITH NOYA

Dead™: I LIGIT THOUGHT I WOULD DIE AT THE HANDS OF YOU TWO

Must_protect: That's actually a scary thought

Must_protect: dieing from Tanaka and Noya

Salt: all because you've never seen Voltron 

Idiot: im goimgs to watj it

Must_protect: FINALLY


End file.
